The Perfect Princess
by kopycat101
Summary: A small summary of Sonia Nevermind's life, before entering Hope's Peak Academy... There is a lot on the 'perfect' princesses shoulders that she must put up with, including marriage. But she wants more than that; she wants to experience things for herself, for once.


**AN**: One day my internet went out, so I decided to write a little drabble...It was small, but grew large right away.

I hope I had a good enough grasp of Sonia's character/life? Because I've only read a few chapters of SDR2 and I don't know if I got it right or not, ahaha;;;

I have a few headcannons in this um...As well as Viktor being a stand-in character to explain certain things. [[SDR2 SPOILERS. BE WARY]]

* * *

She sometimes wonders what is beyond the walls of her home. She wonders what is beyond the lands of her home country.

She, of course, is educated of other countries. She takes a particular liking to the customs of the Japanese, when she is being tutored in World History.

Besides, it would be unbecoming of a princess to not be educated of such important things, would it not?

However, she still wonders. She wonders what it is like to live in a nation that is not Novoselic. To live in a **continent** that is not Europe. To learn a language that is not Anglo-Saxon.

Despite having been raised to be the perfect princess, the perfect daughter, the perfect wife…She wonders what is out there, beyond the comfort of her home.

She is incredibly sheltered and naïve, in this regard, and she knows this.

So, she loses herself in history books, when the weight of her tutoring or her duty of being the perfect daughter weigh just a bit too much on her shoulders, for her liking. She loses herself in intense psychology texts that delve behind the interesting lives of serial killers. She loses herself in the chilling and fascinating books that have accounts of the occult.

She still tries her absolute best in her lessons, and stick to her schedule that has been laid out since before her very birth. She studies the economy, politics, political standings, international affairs, manners, poise, the duties of being a princess, proper etiquette, her nation's history, her nation's affairs, the common people's usual standing and income, the future duties she must prepare for when she becomes queen, how to be a good wife, and a various list of other little things that include proper wardrobe, colors of clothing for certain occasions, and how to act around the common people.

It is a lot for someone to take in, and she is constantly in lessons for each and every day. If the information and burden were laid upon a regular person's shoulders, they would surely go completely mad.

But not Sonia. Never for Sonia Nevermind.

She was the perfect Princess a nation as small as Novoselic could have, after all. She was adored by all her subjects and her people.

She was even perfect when the Prince of Liechtenstein, Viktor, courted her. Never mind—excuse the pun—that she had an arranged marriage planned, with three probable candidates to be her husband. Nor that the prince was almost six years her senior, and they lived at a time where arranged marriages, and very impressionably young teenage girls marrying older men, were heavily frowned upon.

Despite it all…She was the perfect daughter, perfect princess, and perfect lover, and followed the proper procedures of being courted by such an influential ally of Novoselic. Their union would strengthen both countries, which were rather small and often needed backing from larger neighboring countries.

Thus, she was courted. She did not _mind_ the prince—he was kind, charming, and was fascinated with the world as much as she was. However, the five-and-a-half years of difference in age was a bit daunting, even for the perfect princess of Novoselic. She was only fifteen years of age, after all, and she'd read how noble marriages were vastly different in this current century than of centuries past.

Nevertheless, she was relieved to not have been married to her second cousin, as they were playmates during her childhood, and she viewed him as a brother figure. And she was also relieved to not have been suggested to marry one of the nobles of France, as they were all older than even _Viktor_.

As it was, she had lost her virginity to Viktor, before she received an invitation by Hope's Peak Private Academy.

She was ecstatic, when she received the letter that detailed her acceptance, giving her the title of Super High School Level Princess. She, at some point last year, had convinced to be taught Japanese, and was given an appropriate tutor and books. Then, there was the fact that she had always loved learning of the customs of Japan, and found many things about the country to be very beautiful.

Her father was so very proud of his daughter for gaining an invitation to the elite school of Hope's Peak Academy. Almost two years prior, he had gifted his daughter the textbooks that had helped him learn the language, and was utterly relieved that he did so. Sonia would be able to give pride to Novoselic once again, for this opportunity granted to her. She already was a beacon of hope for the country, and entering such an elite academy would only brighten it.

But there was an important detail to note, of what the acceptance of the Princess to Hope's Peak would mean…It meant that Sonia was finally, after so many years of her life, given a chance to leave Novoselic; and to such a grand country she admired, at that! She'd be able to cross various seas, to the country of the Rising Sun.

She had to apologize to Viktor, for leaving for such a large length of time to Japan. Although he looked doubtful, he understood that this was something good for her, and congratulated Sonia for getting the chance to live her dreams.

They ended up parting on very good terms, despite Viktor having dissipated the engagement. He reasoned that despite how advanced technology was pacing, that they both would be much too busy to be able to keep the relationship going with its needed attention and care. And, the fact that their countries had already allied themselves strongly; there was simply no need to keep up the union of Novoselic and Liechtenstein with a marriage.

His last wish to her was that she would find someone she cared for, and that "wasn't so old" as him, he had said in a joking manner. Although Sonia had indeed found him to be a very good person, and someone that she enjoyed spending time with, she could not bring herself to disagree with him on the matter of the marriage. In the deep recesses of her heart, Sonia found that she truly disliked the arranged marriage and courtship, by someone that was half a decade older than her no less…

Despite being _perfect_, she was still strong-minded at times. Going through with the relationship with the prince of Liechtenstein was something she had to swallow down her dislike for and just _do_, no matter if he was a good person or not. Once she read those history books that entailed of the old ways of nobility in centuries past, she was determined to find a way to break out of the mold, no matter the well-meaning wishes of her parents.

_However_, she was just given the prospect to finally live life as she'd wanted. To be able to leave the confines of her home and explore for her own. To be able to find her own fiancée. To be able to be Sonia, and not simply the 'perfect princess' that she was her entire life.

It was refreshing. It was invigorating. It was even intoxicating. And it made her feel that she was truly meant to be more than just the future ruler of Novoselic.

It made her feel that she could be her own person.

And that was all Sonia Nevermind wanted, no matter her naivety or perfect disposition.

_It was such a thing she craved, that it was no wonder that she eventually fell into despair, once Junko Enoshima weaved such a tantalizing plan for the future._


End file.
